


Four Seasons in One Day

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: M/M, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Loosely inspired by Four seasons in one day by Crowded House





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what i am doing anymore xD  
> someone should stop my ideas and writing

_Spring_

 

During spring Jani met Markus. He was an inspiring musician who already had quite the discography.

Jani was still a young, upcoming bassist, trying to fit in the large world that was the music industry.

 

His meeting with the keyboardist was pure coincidence. They met at the local library where they were looking for the exact same book on photography.

 

 ‘Oh, I’m sorry’, Jani muttered apologizes when he and Markus reached for the same book.

Markus, who was still a stranger back then, smiled in reply, took the book and offered it to Jani.

 ‘You were first anyway’, the man said.

‘No you were! You found it first’, Jani countered but the other man insisted.

‘I saw you arrive here before me. So the book is all yours’, the man winked and Jani had to blush. Upon closer inspection, the stranger was quite handsome. Short charcoal hair and warm brown eyes.

 ‘T- thanks’, Jani stammered.

It was silly to feel that way, he thought when he took the book. In the process, their fingers brushed over each other and Jani was sure he felt his heart skip a beat.

 ‘Isn’t it funny? That we were searching for the same book?’, the stranger wondered.

Jani nodded.

 ‘Guess I’ll wait for you to return the book later’, the stranger smiled.

 

When the two men left the library, Jani already asked before he could think: ‘Are you up for lunch together?’

Surprisingly, the stranger took the offer and the two men went to the nearest bistro to have lunch.

 ‘I’m Jani’

‘Nice to meet you, Jani. You can call me Markus’, the stranger introduced himself.

 ‘Judging from the book you rented, you like photography?’, Markus asked.

‘Yes, I’m a photographer. Actually I’m an architect. But I hope to make it into the music industry someday’, Jani told about himself. Markus listened attentively.

 ‘Interesting. I, myself, am a keyboardist. You may know some of my work? I go by the name Kapu, though. Not Markus’

 Jani was taken by surprise. So this was the infamous man behind all those genial soundtracks? The young bassist had always wanted to know who the mysterious face behind the work was and now he finally met him. He could hardly believe it.

Markus chuckled. ‘Don’t worry, most people react like that when I tell them. But, y’know, I like to keep my work and private life separated.’

 ‘Great to meet you, Kapu! I’m a fan of your work but I never knew about your real identity’, Jani felt a little stupid for not knowing.

 ‘It’s okay. As I already said, I try to keep my job and life separated. So not many fans know the real me or how I even look like.’

 

_Summer_

 

Summer was Jani’s favorite season. Not only because he could travel around more, photograph the beautiful landscapes and such, but mostly because in summer he truly fell in love with Markus. And Markus had returned those feelings.

 

Markus invited Jani one day to his studio. He offered him a job in his small band.

Jani had happily agreed and on the same day Markus and the bassist recorded a test tape for the other bandmembers to hear.

The others saw the bassist’s potential and soon he found himself part of the band Kapu was in.

 

From there, life only got better for Jani. As a musician he grew a lot. He was surrounded by great men and professionals. He learned a lot from them. But mostly from Kapu.

During their sessions together, he really saw the genius in the keyboardist. Sometimes he had trouble concentrating, though. He was totally flabbergasted by the man’s skills and often found himself just staring at the man.

 

The love and admiration he felt for his co-worker and friend also grew.

Markus inspired him to do become a better person and a better musician. Their bond grew steadily.

One day, they had a small holiday and Kapu asked Jani to come with him.

He said the place he’d go, would be very appreciated by a fellow photographer. Markus was correct.

The view was breathtaking. The thing that was more breathtaking was Markus’ passion for photography. Jani was very glad it wasn’t only music that connected the two men.

 

One night they were laying in the grass, gazing into the sky filled with millions of stars.

It was then when Jani dared to confess his love for the other man. Markus had turned his head to the bassist and kissed him on the lips in response.

 

_Fall_

 

When the leaves started to wither, lose their greenish tint and eventually detach from the trees, a bell was heard. It announced a very blissful happening in Jani’s life. It was his wedding with Markus.

Family, friends and bandmembers were invited.

The weather was against all odds sunny and even warm. There was cheerful banter, delicious cake and an overall happy atmosphere.

 

The honeymoon was the same place where Markus and Jani had their little holiday together.

The wedding night started a bit awkward. They bumped noses during their first kiss.

Sometimes they didn’t really know what to do with their limbs. That first night together was clumsy, but loving nonetheless. They whispered or cried or sighed each other’s names.

Their fingers entangled as they held onto each other. Careful smooches or lustful kisses were shared.

 

 ‘I love you so much’

‘Please, closer.’

 ‘How does it feel?’

‘Good, are you okay?’

‘Yes, I’m fine.’

 

Eventually both found their release and they rested in each other’s arms. Their bodies glistened with sweat. Markus and Jani’s hearts were still beating fast. The adrenaline still pumping through their youthful veins.

‘Till death do us part, right?’

‘Yeah, hopefully we’ll find each other in the afterlife again then.’

‘I’m sure of it.’

‘Good night, Markus, my love.’

‘Sleep well too, Jani, my love.’

 

_Winter_

 

Jani and Markus grew old together. Despite the harsh winter weather, they sat outside in their wheelchairs. The two former musicians leaned against each other as much as their restrictions allowed them. Head against head. Shoulder to shoulder.

 ‘Although it’s the coldest time of the year, I still love the wonderful landscapes winter has to offer’, Jani sighed.

Markus nodded in reply.

 ‘Even now, I still feel warm. Especially when I look in your eyes’, Jani locked his eyes with Markus’.

Ever brown eyes. Ever inviting. Always giving him that kind and warm look. His eyes always managed to warm Jani. No matter how angry, sad or cold he was.

 ‘I’m getting tired’, Markus started to cough.

In response, Jani squeezed his partner’s hand. ‘I feel you. Life seems to move in slow-motion nowadays. Especially during winter. Do you think our time has come?’

 ‘Perhaps. I love you, Jani’, Markus hummed in reply.

‘Know that I love you too, Markus’, Jani said.

 ‘See you in the afterlife again, love’

‘Until we meet there again.’

 They shared a tender kiss before they peacefully exhaled their last breath.


End file.
